Deshi—Reconciliation I
by Murasahki-chan
Summary: Welcome to the first of the Reconciliation fics, which examine Kenshin’s relationship with Hiko when they meet after Kenshin’s wandering years. Inspired by LadyRhiyana’s Shishou ficlet collection, tasty little bites of Hiko.
1. Measuring Up

Deshi—Reconciliation I 

_A Reconciliation Fic_

_Written: _14 September 2006  
_Posted:_ 18 September 2006, rev. 0  
_Category:_ Drama.  
_Summary:_ See Notes  
_Disclaimer:_ This disclaimer is listed here, once, and applies to all chapters of this work. The characters and story of Rurouni Kenshin are the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen. Jump, _et al_. Used without permission. This work is for entertainment only, and no profit is intended  
_Notes:_ Welcome to the first of the Reconciliation fics, which examine Kenshin's relationship with Hiko when they meet after Kenshin's wandering years. This first little collection was inspired by LadyRhiyana's _Shishou_ ficlet collection, tasty little bites of Hiko's view of his student. Do go read them  
_Glossary:_ At end of document.

_This chapter: Hiko doesn't have to chastise his errant deshi—Kenshin does it for him._

* * *

**1. Measuring Up**

He really was as good as I remembered. Better, maybe.

I was the shadow assassin, the one who melted into and out of darkeness, who seemed to materialize from smoke and rain. I outwitted, out-tracked, and out-evaded the best of the shogunate: guards, elite troops, _shinobi_, none of them could match me or catch me.

But none of it measures up to Hiko Seijuro. As casually as a man listening to a hummingbird on a drowsy summer afternoon, he marks me, tracks me. He doesn't even bother to move or react, until after I start my draw, and then he just catapults up and away. It's no more effort than brushing at a fly.

"Oh. It's you." And he's no more concerned than if I were that selfsame fly.

"It's been a long time, Master."

I bow to him, but not just in supplication. I'm afraid he'll see what I know; that no matter how long it's been, and what foes I've faced down, I will never measure up to his skill, his ethics, or his wisdom. I bow, and I cannot see the shame, or the anger, or the rejection that I know must cross his face.

I bow, and hide, and hope.

_Owari_  
**  
Glossary**

_Owari_—The end  
_Shakuhachi_—traditional Japanese flute._  
Shinobi_— spy or ninja.


	2. Back to the Fold

Deshi—Reconciliation I 

_A Reconciliation Fic _

_Written: _14 September 2006 and again on 18 September  
_Posted:_ 18 September 2006, rev. 0  
_Category:_ Drama.  
_Summary:_ See Notes  
_Disclaimer:_ See Chapter 1. .  
_Notes:_ Welcome to the first of the Reconciliation fics, which examine Kenshin's relationship with Hiko when they meet after Kenshin's wandering years. This first little collection was inspired by LadyRhiyana's _Shishou_ ficlet collection, tasty little bites of Hiko's view of his student. Do go read them.  
_Glossary:_ At end of document.

_This chapter: Kenshin assesses Hiko's assessment of the deshi._

* * *

2. Back to the Fold 

I know what you're thinking, _Shishou_. It's not in your expression, but it is just barely in your _ki_. At least, it is for one who knows your aura better than his own.

'_Baka deshi. He's taking the easy way out; speed, surprise, and never mind skill and accuracy.'_

There was a time that might have bothered me. But I'm not just a young boy enthralled with the joy of the sword arts anymore; I'm a veteran, a soldier who expects death to be dealt with any given swing. I no longer wear my skills openly, letting my opponents know what to expect. I had a most expert and experienced master, you see.

He used to say, "Don't send the enemy your battle orders. And remember, in the end it's the sneaky bastard who wins."

So do you think I should let that man know what skills I've kept and how they've changed?

Do you see me as I am?

Or do you see what I want you to?

_Owari_

**Glossary**

_Baka_—Idiot, dummy, stupid, fool  
_Deshi—_Pupil, apprentice, disciple_  
Owari_—The end  
_Shishou—_Master of an art or craft, who teaches


	3. So It's Not Swordsmanship

Deshi—Reconciliation I 

_A Reconciliation Fic _

* * *

_Written: _14 September 2006 and again on 18 September  
_Posted:_ 18 September 2006, rev. 0  
_Category:_ Drama.  
_Summary:_ See Notes  
_Disclaimer:_ See Chapter 1.  
_Notes:_ Welcome to the first of the Reconciliation fics, which examine Kenshin's relationship with Hiko when they meet after Kenshin's wandering years. This first little collection was inspired by LadyRhiyana's _Shishou_ ficlet collection, tasty little bites of Hiko's view of his student. Do go read them. This particular chapter also references my story _This Is Swordsmanship? (Adoption III)_.  
_Glossary:_ At end of document.

_This chapter: Kenshin finally gets part of Hiko's teaching through his thick skull._

* * *

**3. So It's Not Swordsmanship**

I shake my head, and half-chuckle, half-sigh. Now you are far away, _shishou_, and still good company.

I've just spent the last half-hour stretched out on a little hill outside a little town in Shizuoka prefecture, watching cicadas, winecups, butterflies, lanterns, and _ashinagayakko_ dance in the spring sky. As the kites whirled and dashed through the air, I tried to decide if they were more like music with their rhythm and swoop, or poetry with their power and dash.

And now I do laugh. Oh, _shishou_, you were right: maybe I can't take out an opponent with a love poem or a _shakuhachi_ piece, but I can see even more beauty and gaiety in this wonderful skydance. Maybe it's not swordmanship, but maybe all those useless things are the best things you ever taught me.

_Owari_

**Glossary  
**  
_Ki—_spirit, essence, presence  
_Owari_—The end  
_Shakuhachi—_Traditional Japanese flute  
_Shishou—_master of an art or craft, who teaches


	4. On Tonight's Menu

_Written:_ 3 July 2007  
_Posted: _3 July 2007, rev. 0  
_Category_: Drama.  
_Summary:_ Kenshin realizes that he does at least one thing in a way that would please Hiko.  
_Disclaimer: _The characters and story of Rurouni Kenshin are the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, _et al_. Used without permission. This work is for entertainment only, and no profit is intended.  
_Glossary_ At end of document.**  
**_  
This story takes place about five years or so after Kenshin has taken up wandering. Companion piece to the Adoption fic, Today's Special.  
_**  
On Tonight's Menu: A Reconciliation Drabble  
**  
Hot, well-greased rock. Fat, clean trout, smoking on the rock. A good measure of rice, a dash of bonito. There's barely enough of the last of the white _miso_, which is just the perfect amount. No pickled parsnip, no fine-powdered green tea.

No snug small house, no _shisou_ gravely intoning that the purpose of cooking is to maintain adequate separation between the spine and the navel. Oh, _shisou_, only you could bring as much _gravitas_ to the cooking of a simple meal as to the art of swinging a deadly blade. That's saved my heart, more times than you know. I can't atone for all I did in the war, I can't revive my dead wife, but I can soothe and satisfy the spirit by way of the stomach.

I suppose the River of Heaven and the song of pines will have to do as company. Those, and the unfading presence of a swordsman who put as much care into calligraphy and cooking as his _kata_\>.

**_Owari_**

Glossary  
_Bonito—_dried, flaked tuna  
_Kata_ —set practice sequences of movements in the martial arts  
_Miso—_a type of fermented soybean curd (tofu) paste. White is the mildest flavor.  
_River of Heaven_—Japanese term for the Milky Way  
_Shishou—_master of an art or craft, who teaches


End file.
